Icemist's Story
by Ariadne Venus
Summary: Icemist is a warrior of WaterClan, and the ancient leaders have chosen her to bring back the wise ClearClan, save the prestigious SnowClan, before they fade forever, save FireClan from a horrible tragedy, save TreeClan from being driven out, and most importantly of all; saving her birth clan from the terrors that await it.
1. Prologue

**WaterClan cats**

**_ Leader:_** _Heartstar, red she-cat with emerald eyes_

**_Deputy:_**_ **Cloudfur**, White tom with a bent ear, and pale gray eyes_

**_Medicine cat: _**_Mistywing, Grey she-cat with bright green eyes_

**_Apprentice medicine cat:_**_ Mousepaw, silver she-cat with dark blue eyes_

_ ** Warriors**_

_ **Fernstrike**, Light brown she-cat with brown eyes_

**_ Thunderclaw,_**_ Dark brown Tom with pale grey eyes and a scar on his neck and another scar under his left eye_

**_ Fangstorm,_**_ Black tabby tom with amber eyes, and a small scar underneath his eye_

**_Greyfeather, _**_Grey tom with amber eyes, and a very thick coat_

**_Spottedcloud, _**_Black she-cat with grey eyes, and white spots _

**_Hearttail, _**_Orange tabby she-cat with dark green eyes_

**_Gingerflight, _**_Orange and red she-cat with brown eyes_

**_Gooseshine, _**_Grey tom with a striped back, and blue shinning eyes_

**_Cherryfeather, _**_red she-cat with amber eyes_

**_Briarflower, _**_Light orange she-cat with bright green eyes_

**_Dapplebreeze, _**_Brown tom with black eyes and a torn ear_

**_Adderfoot, _**_red tom with yellow eyes and a large scar on his chest_

**_Apprentices _**

**_Wolfpaw, _**_dark grey tom with pale yellow eyes_

**_Sunshinepaw,_**_ light orange she-cat with blue eyes_

**_Ivypaw,_**_ white she-cat with grey eyes_

**_Darkpaw,_**_ black tom with grey eyes and white paws_

**_ Kits_**

**_Icekit,_**_ blue she-kit with grey eyes, mother: Ivyheart_

**_Doekit, _**_light brown tom with green eyes, mother: Ivyheart_

**_Fernkit, _**_light brown she-kit with yellow eyes, mother: Ivyheart_

**_Sweetkit, _**_ginger she-kit with black eyes, mother: Lightningflash_

**_Sunnykit, _**_ginger she-kit with amber eyes, mother Lightningflash _

**_ Queens_**

**_Ivyheart_**_, blue and grey she-cat, with grey eyes, and mother of Greyfeather's kits_

**_Lightningflash,_**_ black, white, and grey she-cat with yellow eyes, and mother of fangstorm's kits_

**_Berryheart,_**_ red she-cat with pale grey eyes, and expecting Adderfoot's kits_

**_Elders_**

**_ Sweetshine,_**_ light red she cat with green eyes_

_ ** Brackenscar, **brown tom with brown eyes_

_ ** Darkswoop,** black tom with yellow eyes_

_ **Hawkear,** black and white tabby with noticeable bright green eyes_

_**Prologue**_

"She will be a great warrior." Water said.

"But do you not see the loss she and her siblings will have?" Hissed Snow.

Yes I do Snow, but I also see that she is the one who will save the clan, is she not? Whispered Water.

"I do agree with water. For she is the only one who is who will be strong and brave enough to…Well you know." Said Fire.

"Do you agree Clear?"

"Yes I do." Clear said. But, I do see her losses.

"See? You still have to agree with me because even Clear sees it." Snow mewed.

"Yes, but Clear said she also agreed that she saw what good she will do". Water said softly.

Tree sighed." I'm sure that you all know that Icekit will bring ClearClan back to their home, and that she will save SnowClan, ensuring it won't fade?"

"Yes we do." Fire mewed.

"Good" Water mewed.

"But along the way, we must help Icekit." Said Snow. "I do have to admit that Icekit will be a great warrior." She grumbled. "I just hope that she manages to complete her task…."


	2. Chapter 1

"Mew!" Icekit cried, as she leaped into the air.

"Be careful!" Said Ivyheart, as her newly born kits Icekit, Doekit, and Fernkit play-fought each other. The new kits were excited about being warriors. But because they were only still kits, they pretended.

Doekit's role was leader, so he told his littermates to call him Doestar. The three littermates' friends Sunnykit and Sweetkit had the roles of rouges attacking the camp, while Fernkit was simply the medicine cat, and Icekit was a warrior.

Ivyheart was watching Sweetkit and Sunnykit for Lightningflash. Lightningflash was Sunnykit and Sweetkits' mother, and was in the clearing, eating fresh kill. Icekit sighed.

"I wish to be a warrior." She said,

"I know Icekit, we all do." Said Doekit.

Icekit sighed again. "I just have some sort of weird feeling that makes me long to be a warrior." Icekit said sadly.

"Me too, and so does Fernkit." Said Doekit.

* * *

**_Four Moons Later…_**….

Icekit woke with a jump. She looked around and sighed. All she saw were her littermates, her mother, Berryheart, Lightningflash, Sweetkit and Sunnykit. They were all sleeping. She watched in silence as Doekit snored, and Fernkit's tail twitched.

She decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She stood up and headed for the entrance to the nursery. When she walked outside, an unpleasant surprise awaited her.

Fire was in her camp! But strangely no cat was there worrying about the fire. Then she saw a misty figure. It came to her, and Icekit stepped back. "Who are you?" Icekit asked.

"My name is Water." The figure said. "I am not really here. I am in your mind.

"So, this is all in my mind?" Icekit asked wearily.

"Yes Icekit." Said Water. "Why are you here?" Icekit asked Water. "Well, I am here to tell you that you have a great future ahead of you, but it contains many loses. Many cats die in your future." Said Water sadly.

"Who dies? Maybe I can prevent these lives from being taken. If you will please tell me." Asked Icekit.

"If only I could. But I can't tell you." Explained Water.

"But why? Asked Icekit. "Why, why, why?!"

"I must go now." Said Water. "I am not supposed to come here and talk to you. I am breaking the code of the stars already. I can only visit medicine cats in their dreams. But, before I leave I will tell you one thing. You will do great things as a warrior, and will do something no cat has ever done, and never will, except you. Now I must go. Good-bye." Said Water.

"Wait! No! I have more questions!" Cried Icekit. But it was too late…. Water had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

When Icekit woke up, she had found herself dozing away in the nursery curled up close to her mother sleeping comfortably. But then Doekit came to her spot in the warm mossy nest, and said, "Icekit! We are going to play with Sweetkit and Sunnykit! Wanna play?"

"No thank you Doekit. I have something I want to do." Said Icekit.

"Well, can I do it too?" Asked Doekit.

"Sorry Doekit, but I need to do it alone. Also you wouldn't understand what I need to do or why I need to do it." Replied Icekit.

"Aww. Ok fine. See ya later!" Replied Doekit. Icekit sighed. She did want to play with her littermates, but she also wanted to be alone.

After Icekit asked for permission from Ivyheart, she went to the elders den to hear their stories, and wise sayings.

While she was there, she planned to ask the elders if they had ever gotten a visit from a cat in Starclan, and if they had, she would ask what it was about, and what they did after the visit, and then finally return back to the nursery and have milk and go to sleep. Icekit had the day perfectly planned out. But, one thing she hadn't planned in mind, was a tragic thought that she had put aside moons ago.

"And then, Tigerstar leaped out from the high stone, and swiped Thrushheart aside to save Lightningberry. Said Darkswoop to Icekit. She was at the elder's den to listen to the elder's stories, and was now hearing a very detailed version of Tigerstar's story.

"Then, all of a sudden the ground started to shake, and a monster roared, but Cloudfall and Fallenoak were on the thunder path, right in the monster's way! And Tigerstar tried to warn them but it was no use. They didn't hear. But luckily they heard the roar of the monster coming, and leaped out of the way just in the nick of time. The monster ran right in the spot where Cloudfall and Fallenoak were just a heartbeat ago."

"Wow Darkswoop that is a cool story! Is it really real?" Icekit asked when he had finished the story.

Sweetshine smiled. "It could be or it could not." Said Sweetshine.

Icekit smiled. The best thing about being a kit was hearing the elder's stories. They always had some sort of fun mysterious adventure to look forward to. Icekit was about to ask the elders if they had ever gotten to see a cat like water, or anyone else that was from Starclan, in their dreams. But she hesitated. Icekit knew that asking the elders if they had seen Water or anyone else like her in their dreams, was the reason she had come all that way, but she hesitated. Why? She didn't know.

Then she left for the nursery. But when she got there, she saw all the queens looking around the nursery.

"What is going on?" Icekit asked.

"Doekit, Sweetkit, Fernkit and Sunnykit are gone!" Said Berryheart.

Icekit gasped. "How are they missing?" She asked.

"Well we were all talking, and then we looked where the kits were playing, but they weren't there!" Exclaimed Lightningflash.

"When did they go?" Icekit asked. "Only a few minutes ago." Said Ivyheart. "Just before you got here we started looking."

"Well then they couldn't have gone far." Icekit said.

"So let's get looking!" Hissed Lightningflash. "Ok. I will tell Cloudfur to send some warriors to help look." Said Icekit bravely. Then she dashed out the entrance of the nursery.

"Cloudfur!" Icekit cried once she saw him. "Doekit, Fernkit, Sweetkit, and Sunnykit are missing!"

"Oh no!" Cloudfur said. "I will send warriors to look right away! Fangstorm, take Spottedcloud, Greyfeather, Dapplebreeze, Gooseshine, and Wolfpaw to look for Doekit, Fernkit, Sweetkit, and Sunnykit by the Training cove and the fox dung cave. I will take Briarflower, Gingerflight, Fernstrike, Thunderclaw, and Ivypaw to look for them by the Sunny meadow, Fishing Stream, and Meeting rocks. Hearttail, you tell Heartstar what has happened. Also tell her that I am leading a patrol so it is just her, the queens, the elders and Icekit." Hearttail nodded. "Let's go everyone. We have kits to find!" Cloudfur yowled.

"Wait!" Ivyheart and Lightningflash yowled. "We will go to! After all they are _our_ kits."

"Can I go to?" Asked Icekit.

"No Icekit. We don't want another kit missing." Cloudfur replied.

"Aww." Said Icekit sadly. "Ok."

About half of the day later, the patrols came back with the missing kits. Icekit yowled excitedly and leaped into the air. "You are back! Cried Berryheart. "Yes, no thanks to these kits here." Said Cloudfur.


	4. Chapter 3

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here by the High Stone." Said Heartstar. At once, all the cats went to the High Stone, to hear what their leader had to say. "Ivypaw and Wolfpaw, please step forward. Said Heartstar. "I Heartstar, leader of Water Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors, to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Said Wolfpaw

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Wolfpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wolffeather. Starclan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WaterClan. Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Heartstar mewed.

"I do." Ivypaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ivypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ivystorm. Starclan your kindness and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WaterClan."

The clan chanted, "Wolffeather! Ivystorm! Wolffeather! Ivystorm!" Then Heartstar put her muzzle on Wolffeather, and Wolffeather licked her shoulder. Then Heartstar put her muzzle on Ivystorm, and Ivystorm licked Heartstar's shoulder.


End file.
